wtfhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolphis Hitler or Adolf Hitler was Chanclor of Nazi Germany in the 1930s and 1940s. He is best remembered for being the notorious douchebag that caused the Holocaust and murdered millions of people (most notibly, those who were jewish) He was good buddies with other flaming assholes like Italian Prime Minister Benito Mussolini, Japanese Prime Minister Hideki Tojo, and probably Satan Overview Hitler was born to Alois and Klara Hitler on April 20, 1889 at Braunau am Inn in Austria. He had three siblings, but they all died in infancy. In 1897 at the age of 8, Hitler endured abuse from his father, who was a farmer and wanted his son to be like him. Suspiciously, his father's buisness failed and we can only guess his son may have had something to do with it. He went to church and wanted to become a priest. A couple years later, Hitler's half brother Edmund died of measles and Hitler, affected by this began his fall from grace, as the young dictator to be would slowly develop his nationalist views he is remembered for. In 1900, Hitler's father Alois sent him to the Realschule, (which is basically a german secondary school) in hopes of trying to conform his son once more. This failed and Alois mysteriously died on January 3rd, 1903. Hitler then left school upon persuading his mother and tried to become an artist. On December 21, 1907, Hitler's mother Klara died of breast cancer at the age of 47. It is said that the doctor who was in charge of looking after her was jewish, which may have created Hitler's hatred for Jewish people The False Socialist In July of 1919 following the thrilling conclusion of World War I, Hitler was tasked with infiltrating the German Worker's Party, a socialist leaning politcal party, which at the time was one of the most powerful progressive parties in Germany. Upon being accepted, Hitler made it his goal to use the party as a means of obtaining power at the expense of others as stepping stones. In 1923, Hitler and his friends (who would become his earliest followers) attempted a coup and failed. He was arrested and was given a five year prison sentance. He only served a year of this however, as his influence managed to reach high ranking government officals and was released from prison, despite the prosecution's objections. While in prison, Hitler wrote the book Mein Kampf, which is basically him bitching and moaning about why he's the victim. Rise of a Dicktator Around the time the Great Depression hit, Germany suffered more than everyone else, and since everyone else in the world sort of blamed them for World War I, Germany was doubly fucked. Seizing the moment, Hitler eventully ran and became Chancellor of Germany in 1933. Using his role to his advantage, Hitler tried to force the German Worker's Party to work with him. When they refused and threatened to disolve, Hitler used his power to have the party leaders imprisoned. That same year, Hitler had his followers take over the government, transforming the German Republic into the most infamous dictatorship in modern history. Afterwards, Hitler had trade unions shut down and its members became among the first of Hitler's victims in his concentration camps. The Holocast and World War II This is probably what you came here for right? Hitler, along with Benito Mussolini, and Hideki Tojo became the leaders of the Axis Powers, a faction dedicated to spreading order and authroitarianism throughout the world. Opposed by the Allied Forces, which consisted of the United States , Britain, France, Australia, basically the rest of the freakin world, It didn't take long for World War II to break out. Back in Germany, Hitler had his forces begin rounding up those who didn't meet the dictator's criteria of a perfect German Citizen. This included Jewish people, mentally disabled people, immigrants, Muslims, and anyone who dared to speak out against him (Though the latter were often executed for what Hitler viewed as blatent treachory against him) Initally, Hitler wanted them deported but when that didn't suffice, he decided to began sending these people to Aushwitz, a concentration camp where people were killed in brutal means and were subject to human experimantation and harsh labor. A Tyrant's Downfall Using Hitler's campaign as leverge for himself, Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union made a deal with the United States following a failed treaty between him and Nazi Germany, who attempted to invade the USSR under Hitler's orders, though knowing Stalin, chances are he was expecting Hitler to betray him. Stalin contacted then U.S President Franklin D. Roseveldt and offered intel on Hitler's forces in exhange for a truce. By 1945, Mussolini was dead and Nazi Germany was defeated. Hitler committed suicide but not before marrying Eva Braun, who was his niece Aftermath With Hitler dead, his control over Germany was gone with him. the Allied Forces stormed Aushwitz, freeing those still trapped and murdered the evil nazis to death (or imprisoned those who were smart enough to surrender) Germany split into two within the creation of the Berlin Wall until its collapse in the 1990s. Hideki Tojo was still alive and would serve as the commander of Japan's military in the Pacific War, but he would eventully fail and be exposed for his war crimes and sentanced to death by the Emperor. Today, Hitler is remembered as the biggest asshole in the 1900s. Germany regards his reign as one of their darkest moments in their country's existance. Despite this, there sadly those who emulate his xenophobic authoritarian beliefs (Example: KKK, Neo-Nazis, Proud Boys, Soverign Citizens)